Sailor Final Fantasy Moon
by Swiss Ex
Summary: Serah finds a cat walking home from school that's about to change her life! FFXIII characters imagined as Sailor Senshi. Rated T for now. Eventual Flight. AU!
1. Teaser

Serah was walking home from school, it was a pretty banal day filled with nothing interesting or surprising. She had been unprepared for her exams and simply wanted to head home to enjoy some delicious food. She knew that she'd catch some shade from Claire for not bringing home straight A's but she knew there was more to the universe than academics.

"Meow." A white cat crossed her path.

"Well hello there kitty, aren't you so cute?" Serah smiled as she bent down to pet the fluffy white cat.

"Meow." The cat happily enjoyed being pet.

"Aren't you the cutest thing? What's this around your neck? It's a moon symbol, it's so beautiful." Serah played with the collar.

"Isn't it?" The cat replied.

"Yes, yes it is." Serah took a couple minutes to realize that the cat had just talked to her, "Wait! Did you talk to me? Cats can't talk! Did I fall asleep in class again?" Serah narrowed her eyes as she pinched herself. Nope, she was definitely awake.

"Meow."

"Nope, I'm just hearing things. I need to get some sleep. Studying is killing me." Serah sighed.

"You're not meant for academics anyway."

"You did it again!" Serah picked up the cat.

"Meow."

"Claire is not going to believe this!" Serah picked up the cat, owners be damned! She knew the cat was trying to tell her something.


	2. Episode 1

I can see that my teaser has caught some attention so here's the plan, this fan fic will cover Sailor Moon R and S. This is AU and due to logistics it doesn't follow the setup completely but we're going to get it as close as possible but we'll have lots of fun. Stay on top of me everyone with reviews and your thoughts or just plain ol' remind me to write.

Serah Farron walked home from school enjoying the breeze in her hair and the sun in her eyes. Today hadn't been the best day, she failed her English exam and knew that her sister Claire would be upset with her later and on top of that she had been late to school. Yuj and Maqui were able to calm her down but at least now she could crawl in to bed and never escape.

As she walked Serah noticed a group of small children playing with a cat. She didn't think anything of it until she noticed them being rough with the poor creature. Serah never tolerated animal cruelty as was damned if she was going to wait idly by as those kids messed with that defenseless creature unless it was a tiger because then the kids would be lunch but she was pretty sure that they were taunting a kitten and not a tiger. For some reason she couldn't get the image of tigers out of her head. Serah shook her head and ran over.

"Leave that poor kitty alone!" She shouted. The kids quickly dispersed leaving a defensive kitten in their wake.

"Hi there, I won't hurt you. I promise," Serah crouched down and put her hand out as a gesture for the cat to know he or she will be safe. It was then she noticed the Band-Aid on the cat's forehead.

"Oh dear, did those kids do that to you? I'm so sorry. May I take a look?" Serah moved slowly towards the cat.

"Meow."

"There, I told you I wouldn't hurt you." Serah stroked the cat as she went to gently remove the band aid revealing a crescent moon.

"Aw you have a bald spot."

"It's not a bald spot you twat." The cat hissed.

"Ah!" Serah dropped the cat in shock.

"I mean, uh, meow."

"This is crazy. Cats can't talk. What the hell this must be a dream. I never fail tests or show up late to school." Serah reasoned.

"No you're definitely not dreaming. It's a long story but I've been looking for you Serah Farron." The cat explained. Serah blinked,

"How…do you know my name?" She forgot how to talk briefly.

"I've been sent back in time by you to remind you that you're you." Even the cat realized that didn't make any sense.

"I sent you back in time? Oh my god someone put roofies in my drink or something."

"No…what? Okay, you're actually called Queen Serenity and you're the guardian of the Moon. I was sent back in time to find you. The future is in danger."

"Did I age well? Do I have a husband? Kids?" Serah filled with curiosity.

"We'll address that later, I need you to focus right now."

"Well if I'm a queen then I must have married a handsome prince."

"You're not listening to me." The cat sighed.

"We must have a nice palace. You know I might have servants but I still love to clean and cook. Do I do any cooking or cleaning? Oh! Does my husband?"

"You're not listening to me!"

"How many kids do I have?" Serah droned on and on.

"This was a mistake. I should have listened to the others. They said no; don't go back in time she'll never believe you and now I'm stuck here with this idiot."

"Hey! I heard that Puss!"

"Oh good, she's listening."

"So what am I supposed to do anyway?" Serah wondered.

"Well you fight evil. You're Sailor Moon."

"Sailor what now?"

"Sailor Moon."

"Do they even have bodies of water on the moon for me to sail?"

"I…oh my, this is going to be difficult." The cat sighed. Thankfully Serah's phone rang. Yuj informed her of a sale downtown at the jewelry store.

"Come on kitty, we're going shopping." Serah placed the cat in her backpack. She'd address all this nonsense later in the meantime she had a sale to conquer.

Serah met Yuj downtown at the store his parents owned. There was much fanfare as his family was offering insane discounts.

"My parents have gone crazy but the sale definitely has people's attention." Yuj marveled at the people trying on all sorts of items.

"I wish I could afford this."

"Farron! How are you? For Yuj's best friend I'll only sell it to you for $25,000!" The older blue haired woman smiled.

"If you save your allowance you might afford it by the time you do have a husband." Yuj joked.

Serah smiled, "I need more money. I blew through my allowance already."

"Uhoh, Light's going to be pissed."

"Tell me about it!" Serah wanted to hide. As she was walking out of the store to catch some fresh air she bumped in to a man with long dark brown hair wearing shades. She didn't even see him before she walked straight in to him. He offered a hand to pull her up.

"I'm sorry; it's been a long day." Serah replied.

"Try to be a little more careful. You wouldn't want to injure your feline friend." The man noted as he walked away.

"What's his deal?" Yuj wondered.

"What a jerk." Serah straightened her school uniform.

"Where'd you get the cat from? You think Lightning's going to let you keep pets?"

"Oh, yeah the cat, well Claire's been absent lately ever since my parents died she's been taking care of the temple. She comes home on the weekends but I don't think she'll even notice if I just make the kitty disappear for a few days a week." Serah explained.

"Yeah, Light won't notice shedding or clawed furniture." Yuj chuckled. She had forgotten her sister's meticulous nature.

"Oh jeez, I lost you." Yuj tried snapping her back to reality.

"I'm going to head home and make some dinner. See you tomorrow." Serah waved. She wanted to dash home to talk more with her new friend about her future. She placed her backpack down and search for a small cup to use as a drinking vassal.

"You must be thirsty and hungry from your journey. I don't have any cat food but I'll give you some of my dinner." Serah smiled, "I never caught your name."

"Call me Aena."

"That's not a cat-like name."

"I didn't start out as a cat." Aena replied.

"Oh, sorry." Serah said sheepishly.

"It's not important. What is important at the moment is that you get acclimated to your new powers. We have a lot of evil to fight."

"Powers? Like superhero powers? Can I be an X-Men hero like Storm?"

"No you can't be an X-man whatever that is, you're Sailor Moon! Here, touch my crescent." Aena requested. Serah hesitated.

"I'm not propositioning you for sex, just touch the crescent." Aena demanded. Serah reached out and suddenly became overcome with light. In a flash she reappeared in a modified version of her school uniform.

"What's this?" Serah felt herself in different parts. The uniform definitely had a cool factor to it.

"This is your Sailor Senshi uniform. This is how you fight crime."

"I fight crime with a sexy outfit? Who am I fighting? Perverts?" Serah couldn't help but throw some humor around.

"Perverts, people from the Negaverse, you know whatever really." Aena rolled her eyes. Suddenly beeping noise filled the air. Aena looked at one of the clips in her strawberry locks. The people from the jewelry store were in grave danger.

"Let's go!" Aena shouted as she dragged Serah with her.

The two stood outside the store where the crowd laid unconscious. A twinge of darkness filled the air and there was definitely something evil afoot. Serah walked in to the store and saw Yuj's mother attacking an innocent patron. Without so much as moving the evil figure reared its head towards her.

"And what are you exactly?"

"I'm…I'm Sailor Moon! In the name of love I shall punish you!" Serah flailed her arms about in weird poses. Aena stood with her mouth agape. What in the world was this girl thinking? The monster was similarly unimpressed with her antics.

"Okay, great." The monster's head turned back around and resumed draining the life force out of the woman.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! I'm Sailor Moon!" Serah shouted. To shut the girl up while she carried out her evil duties the monster summoned some of the patrons to attack her. Serah clumsily dodged her attackers.

"What are my powers?" She shouted with exasperation in her voice.

"Your tiara! Use your tiara!" Aena ordered. Serah dutifully grabbed her tiara and it transformed in to a disc.

"Moon…Tiara…ah…Magic!" Serah screamed but was completely unsure of herself. As a result the tiara didn't make it very far.

"Fuck." Serah mumbled. Suddenly a rose appeared right in front of the monster.

"The key to defeating evil is confidence. Without confidence in ourselves we let evil win." A masked tuxedo figure said from the windowsill.

"I'm Tuxedo Mask, protector of this realm. Sailor Moon is it? Why don't you try again?" He suggested. Serah nodded.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" She confidently shouted as she threw the attack once more. The tiara cut right through the monsters.

"Hey! It worked! I did it!" Serah was elated. Finally the customers came to. They all said their thank yous and she headed home.

"Sailor V has nothing on me."

"Sailor V?" Aena asked.

"She's a girl in an outfit similar to mine except she wears a mask like that guy who showed up." Serah explained.

"Hmm…" Aena pursed her lips. Another Sailor Senshi was around? Could it be?


	3. Episode 2

Serah decided to drop by the arcade after school. She hadn't slept much due to her mind racing about Aena's revelation of her being a Sailor Senshi. What did that mean exactly? She was a mild mannered schoolgirl with aspirations to become a teacher, not fight crime by moonlight.

She entered the arcade, passing the Sailor V game poster. She paused, was she now like Sailor V? Perhaps they could team up she thought that would be so cool to fight alongside her idol. A blonde muscular man poked Serah as she remained in space.

" Uh Serah?" The man worriedly asked.

"Oh, hi Snow. I guess I kind of drifted out there." Serah returned to reality.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired." Serah shrugged.

"Well have some fun! Someone's challenging your Sailor V score so you should get to it!" He joked.

"What! No way!" Serah huffed. She marched over to the game and threw her Yen in.

"Good luck!" Snow winked as he walked off. Serah immediately became overwhelmed with the game. She killed enemies left and right hoping to match the score. Who could've played in her absence? It showed that fighting crime came with a steep price of your high score.

"Phew, got my high score back. That'll show them!" Serah rallied. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Snow playing with a cat. She joined him and quickly recognized Aena. She was thoroughly enjoying being scratched under her mouth a little too much.

"Hey Serah, congrats on your score. I'm going to grab this cute kitty some milk so make sure she doesn't run off!" Snow headed to the arcade's backroom.

"What are you doing?" Serah crouched down to confront Aena.

"I'm looking for you. We have enemies to fight."

"I'm busy."

"What could be more important than saving the universe?" Aena wondered.

"I'm playing Sailor V. I have a reputation to maintain." Serah quipped.

"You're ignoring me for a video game? We have to fight the people of the Negaverse and take down the evil queen!"

"Yeah I'm still not convinced that this isn't like some really bad acid trip or something or maybe I died of exhaustion."

"Silly girl, don't get involved with drugs. I knew a Sailor Senshi that was involved with that sort of thing and it didn't work out well for her."

"Oh yeah? What happened to her?"

"I've only heard rumors but from what I know Sailor Pluto locked her away on the Sun for a couple thousand years so she could sober up." Aena recalled.

"Jeez, remind me not to piss off that Pluto chick or whatever. Anyway, go back home and wait for me I'll be awhile." Serah waved as she haphazardly turned coming in to direct contact with a familiar face.

"Watch where you're going." A soft voice growled.

"I'm so sorry!" Serah exclaimed.

"The telephone will probably be okay but be more careful." She looked up to find the chestnut haired man she ran in to yesterday.

"Ugh, it's this asshole again. I'm suddenly not sorry." Serah hissed.

"Whatever, maybe invest in some lenses." The man said as he walked off.

"What an asshole." Serah mumbled to herself.

"He could run into me any day." Aena trailed off.

"Hey! You're a cat!" Serah shouted just as Snow returned with a bowl of milk and some tuna fish.

"Yeah I know she's a cat." Snow replied.

"No not you, I was talking to the cat."

"She's a cat, I know."

"No, I was talking to her, not you." Serah clarified.

"Uh okay but cat's can't talk. You okay Serah? I think you should get home and catch some Z's. I don't want your sister hunting me down because I let you walk around all sleep deprived." Snow placed the items down to Aena who in turn purred accordingly.

"Don't encourage her." Snow raised his brow as he continued to pet her.

"Claire's not around anyway, she's been sleeping at the temple." Serah sighed. Ever since her parents died years ago they were unable to take over the family shrine after their grandparents died. Claire had taken it upon herself to fulfill her ancestral duties but that meant leaving Serah home alone for weeks at a time.

"Bummer, she's just doing what she feels she needs to do and stuff. I'm sure she's upset about not being with you."

"I suppose, it still sucks." Serah shrugged.

"Still, get some rest before you get sick okay?" Aena mewed in agreement.

"Alright, enough of that from you. Come Aena, we're going home." Serah grabbed her cat and tucked her into her backpack.

"Catch you tomorrow Serah!" Snow waved and headed back to his duties.

In another universe a woman sat on a throne with a crystal ball between her hands. She had wildly long dark blonde locks and glasses that shimmered in what little light surrounded her.

"How is the mission going?" She called out. A silver haired man stepped forward. His hair was neatly pulled back into a tight ponytail and he had a perpetual scowl on his face.

"Queen Jihl, I am still gathering the necessary energy from our victims to satisfy our goals." The man responded.

"I'm counting on you Rosch." Jihl said.

"You will not be disappointed." He smiled before disappearing.

"Oh man what a long day!" Serah drew a hot bath and began to soak. It was quite customary for her to do so before bed each day. She turned on the radio and found a different station to listen to.

"Welcome back to Love Connection. Ladies, is there a man in your life that takes your breath away? Tell us, call us on our connection line tonight." The smooth voice instructed.

"Man in my life? Hmm…" Serah began to drift. Was Yuj for her? No, that would require an interest in females. Was it Maqui she pined for? The only thing he vied for was more processing power for his computer. Could it be Snow? He was the perfect gentleman to her and great with animals.

"Serah? Serah!" Aena screamed.

"What?"

"I was afraid you were going to drown. You had a vacant expression and kept going deeper into the water."

"I was just thinking."

"Don't think and drown."

Aena quickly dodged the wave of water coming her way from a splash.

"I sense evil coming from that radio station, we should check it out." Aena suggested.

"Maker, do we have to?" Serah pleaded. Aena simply glared at her.

Outside of the radio station Serah and Aena waited. A singular guard stood and only one guard stopped her from her from her investigation.

"I can't walk through the door, what do we do?" Serah inquired.

"Use the broach. Transform into someone else, like an executive." Aena hinted.

"Oh good idea." Serah grabbed her broach and quickly transformed into a member of the staff. Now clad in a business suit and heels with glasses she confidently walked up to the guard and flashed her ID.

"We're presently closed." The guard mustered.

"Do you see this badge? I am the VP of this station! I can come and go as I please!" Serah did her best to not giggle at how authoritarian she was.

"Yes…yes ma'am!" The guard buzzed her through the doors.

"This is R signing off for tonight. Remember ladies and gents, let's get those love letters rolling." Rosch chuckled as he turned off the recording button.

"That's a rap!" Rosch immediately straightened up to the surprising voice.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

"I am the protector of love and the guardian of justice! I am Sailor Moon!" Serah exclaimed in her form.

"Oh you, that pest. Go home little girl you don't know what you're getting yourself in." Rosch sighed.

"Let's take this outside!"

"Very well." With a wave of his hand the two of them found themselves on the roof. Serah took a second to eye her surroundings.

"Yeah, this works. Okay…right, I'm here to punish you!" Serah shouted.

"Silly girl."

"Moon Tiara Magic!" She threw her newly trusted tiara. Rosch waved it aside and the deflated tiara crashed to the ground. Serah pursed her lips, what now? As Rosch began to charge a rose stopped his advance.

"Love letters are intimate, not something to be read on a radio show." The masked man exclaimed.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Serah welcomed his assistance.

"Sailor Moon and I will protect the integrity of love!" He continued.

"I don't have time for this. Queen Jihl has no tolerance for indolence!" Rosch began his advance once more.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask instructed.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Serah threw the tiara past Rosch.

"You missed again!" He yelled as he readied his attack. The tiara swung back around and hit him swiftly in his back.

"Think again." Serah smirked.

"We're not done here Sailor Idiot." Rosch disappeared into the night.

Back at her house and now comfortable in her pajamas she watched the midnight news.

"Officers report that the office staff had been drugged and a mysterious man had been recording Love Connection unbeknownst to them. There are no suspects and no leads." The reporter said before she clicked off the television.

"Maker. I would love to send Tuxedo Mask a love letter. He could save me all night." Serah said before sighing. Aena simply rolled her eyes.


End file.
